Following Lily's Orders
by minitoadstool
Summary: "Potter, All I ask is the next time you ask me out, make sure you actually know something ABOUT ME!" Of course when I said this. I never thought he would literally take me seriously.*DISCLAIMER* I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, only my ideas*


AN: This is my first marauder era type of fanfic, so tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, ONLY MY IMAGINATION

~Last Day of 6th Year at Hogwarts~

What was Potter's problem?

I mean honestly, this is the last day of Hogwarts and he is STILL trying to get me to listen to him. My hair flied in my face as I turned around rapidly to face him.

"POTTER!" He looked at me so innocently, like he didn't do anything wrong. He was so aggravating!

"Yes my Lily-Love," I swear. What did I do to deserve this?

"FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT YOUR LOVE, SECOND STOP ASKING ME OUT I WILL NEVER SAY YES, SO PLEASE STOP HARRASING ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! I REALIZE THIS IS A STUPID STADISTIC GAME THAT YOU ARE PLAYING AND IT IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"

He actually looked sad, not like the other times, like I had truly hurt his feelings. This made me be quiet.

"It is not a game to me." His hazel eyes tried to stare into mine. Yet I wasn't fooled.

"Potter, All I ask is the next time you ask me out, make sure you actually know something ABOUT ME!"

"I know tons about you..." This shocked me, crap maybe he was actually upset...WAIT what was I saying of course he is just doing this to try to make me feel guilty and go out with him.

"REALLY, EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU KNOW! What is my favourite colour? Hm? Or my favourite song or what is the name of my pet back home?"

He looked down at his shoes not knowing what to say

"You know nothing about me. Next time you want to ask me out maybe you should do your research and stop harassing me in hallways and corridors and dungeons." I snapped feeling kind of hurt myself. After all the only reason he did this was to make fun of me, being Loser-Lily and all.

He looked like he just won the lottery and then found out that it was a gag, I swear. I turned around and walked away before he could say anything yet I still couldn't help but have a tear roll down my cheek as I heard him murmur

"Have a good summer Lily."

I began walking a bit faster ignoring when my heart made a twang of hurt and guilt.

~ Week 2 of Summer ~

I looked up from the Quidditch book I was reading as I saw my house-elf Merry staring at me with her big orb eyes, they looked sad.

"Master James, Master Sirius is here, he is very distraught," Crap...Sirius!

"Thank you Merry-Berry and remember its James and Sirius.." Her mouth opened in a big O and turned to try find something to bang her head on. I easily caught her around the waist till she stopped fighting me. I wasn't a seeker for no reason.

"Sorry...James, Merry is still getting used to calling you by your first names..."

"It is okay, let's go help Sirius," I grabbed her hand and we walked towards my door.

"Merry would like that very much Mas-...James" We walked hand in hand through what my parents called a house, yet the term mansion worked better. When we reached the stairway, I bounded down the steps, hearing sobs. Merry let go of my hand not wanting to be pulled around but still was beside me when I ran down the stairs to see Sirius. He was collapsed on the floor with suitcases all around him. My parents were away on another Auror mission, so it was just Merry and I in the house. On his face looked like a red hand-print.

"James?" He blubbered

"Sirius, what happened?"

"She learned that I wanted to be in the Order of the Phoenix once I graduate. She blasted me off the family tree and told me to go live on the streets. I grabbed all my stuff and took the Knight Bus here, I promise I will go to the leaky cauldron tomor-"

"You will do NO such thing, you are staying here even if I have to sit on you, You are a new member of this household." He looked up and blinked back tears.

"I don't know James, what would your parents think..."

"My parents love you...you know that, you tell them that every time we get in trouble, besides they won't be back for another 2 months. We have the house to ourselves," He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"James, how will I ever make it up to you?" I shook my head and then an idea popped into my head, I started o smile as I looked at Sirius he stopped crying automatically once he saw my grin and even started to smile a bit.

"What is going on in your head?" He asked me curiously...

"I think for once, we are going to follow Lily's order's..." He looked shocked at first and then turned to stare at me.

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to get to know Lily better than anyone else," He started to smirk and got a glint in his eyes.

"Remus told you her address didn't he..." His eyes had his usual smile again. My grin was even looking bigger If that was possible, I held up the piece of paper in my back pocket. We eyed it like it was a million galleons. We turned to Merry with a smile,

"Merry, can you get us our broomsticks? Oh and my invisibility cloak!" I added

"Yes James, Merry will get them for you," Before she walked away I heard her mumble

"Poor Lily,"

We both laughed and stared at each other. She returned rather quickly with those three things.

"Merry, put a extra bed in my bedroom, so Sirius and I can share for a little while till we get the full okay from my parents, I will send a owl to the ministry tomorrow so someone in the Auror will give it to them,"

"Right away James,"

"Thank You Merry,"

"You are very much welcome," I could see she was starting to blush,

Sirius and I walked outside. We mounted are brooms so we were up about 8 feet. I turned to him as we were just about to fly to Lily's House.

"Welcome to the family, Sirius"

He didn't say anything, but I swear he could make a brilliant patronus. I laughed as the wind hit our faces as we rose higher, heading to Lily's House.


End file.
